


King of the North Sea

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Series: in the air of the earth we are home [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, aka the earth gets a little torn up, because thats a thing, i legitimately dont know how to tag this, just a little, slide evolutions, uhhhhhhh, vague mentions of geological damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: Born as a dragon, raised as a dragon. Given a chance to make something of himself, to find what he truly was at the center of his self.And so he is born, and so he searches for what he will become.
Relationships: Dukemon | Gallantmon & Megidramon, megidramon is his mom :-)
Series: in the air of the earth we are home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	King of the North Sea

**Author's Note:**

> -banging pots and pans- ITS DUKEMON TIIIIIIME  
> wikimon temporarily stated that the dukemon of the royal knights was formerly the megidramon of the four great dragons (supposedly this information came from digimon rearise) and i HAVE SCREENSHOTS OF THIS BEING STATED ON WIKIMON. that said wikimon removed that bit of information but that's not stopping me here
> 
> anyways so basically there's two megidramon; one is the one that's kinda seen as a god by like all the other guilmon-line digimon, and the other is her son, who she kinda raised as best she could considering she doesnt really know how to raise kids. also her son is the one who's dukemon. he's a good kid, just. sometimes you gotta go a little bit feral and make some mountains yknow?
> 
> the title is from ao shun, the dragon king of the north sea which megidramon corresponds to (since each of the four great dragons corresponds to one of the four dragon kings).

His birth had not been an ordinary one.

  
  


His birth had been the opposite of ordinary, really. 

  
  


His Mother - his God, the Creator of himself and the rest of his species, through willing himself and the rest of any creature of the Jyarimon-Guilmon evolutionary line into existence as a part of the Digital World - his Mother had created him by accident. He was born some time after She had gained enough power to have enough influence to exist in the Digital World without Her form being unstable. He had been born as a smaller mirror image of Her, though lacking in one attribute, being his sharing of Her divine power and abilities. The rest of anything, though, he shared - Her crimson scales and armor reflected in his own, the blades growing out of Her forearms also possessed by himself, the black skin and golden irises and long, winding tail with its barbed tip - what She possessed in appearance, he possessed as well.

  
  


She had not meant to create him as a copy of Herself, She would tell him. She had meant to create a child of Her own, one she could raise, one she could watch and guide. She was lonely, She told him. She had gently held him in Her hands, and his form shrunk as he became surrounded by light and went from being an imitation of Her form to a shape that was simply a red-scaled orb with dark, dark black irises and little wing-ears being the one similarity that was left. His name would be Jyarimon, She told him. She would be his Mother, just as she would be his God. She would raise him, and he would be the first of his siblings.

  
  


He grew, as She wanted him to do. Guilmon, Growmon, MegaloGrowmon, and finally again that form he had first been in, during those small minutes of his birth, that form that was Megidramon. His Mother told him, one day, that She felt guilty for cursing him with that knowledge, with that sudden existence with a fully-formed mind and emotions, rather than beginning existence as a smaller, younger, more innocent creature that would have gained memories and experience and emotions slower. He told Her that it was not her fault - he was the first of Her children, after all, and all the better that he be the only one to be born in the manner he had, rather than all of his siblings being born the same way. (He did resent his birth, somewhat. Not his Mother, but simply the fact that he had had no chance for innocence. No time to be a child, truly, only suddenly thrust into existence, and silenced mourning for what could have been.)

  
  


For some time, he did wander. His thoughts grew and piled up upon him, the rage and doubts and insecurities and wondering  _ am I good enough _ all pressing down upon him. Is it any secret, then, that Megidramon cracked? He did not believe that he, truly, should have lived, being something that was not a Digimon - he was not good enough, for his Mother, to have been born akin to Digimon, born as a copy of Her instead, making Her fear that She would have no luck with the children She wished to have. Megidramon raged. He saw himself and his errors, all the things that he could not help but disliked and disapproved of about himself all the same, and he saw the way other Digimon treated those who were dragons - including his siblings, the scant twenty at most that there were. And Megidramon raged.

  
  


Oh, how Megidramon raged. When he screamed the skies shook, and when he bellowed the earth rumbled, and when he wailed the oceans of clouds poured their tears down upon the earth as well. Where he stuck the land was scarred, deep trenches marring the surface, and where he threw himself upon the land was deep deep craters and mountains being forced upwards by the impact. The Digital Hazard that his Mother had gifted him with as a piece of Her own was red, scarlet red and glowing, and the damage he did the the world did not heal easily.

  
  


Others called him evil. So be it then. He would be evil, and Megidramon would rage, because was there a point in anything? His Mother would be disappointed in him, but then he was already disappointed in himself, and those who tried to fight against him soon learned to avoid him for fear of damage much worse than they could bear being inflicted upon them.

  
  


He did not want to be evil. He was tired. Tired of being so, so angry all the time, tired of hurting those by tearing apart the land and skies and seas, tired of being  _ himself _ . Megidramon was tired, and eventually he settled, curling around himself as much as he could in the last crater he would make.

  
  


There were three other dragons, powerful ones. A Qinglongmon. A Goddramon. A Holydramon. They looked at Megidramon, tired and capable of so much harm but  _ hurting _ , and gave him an offer. Join them, become one of the Four Great Dragons alongside them. Serve as some sort of counsel to the draconic Digimon (and the creatures who were not quite Digimon, like himself and his siblings and his Mother), and be those who would serve under the Dragon Emperor themself, Examon, while still having immense amounts of power in the Dragon Empire that was still being torn and clawed away from individual territories into a proper nation of some sort. Megidramon knew that they only wished to have some control over his actions and power so that he would not go berserk again. Megidramon did not care, and joined them regardless.

  
  


As one of the Four Great Dragons, life was. . . good. He worked under Examon, but he and his fellow Great Dragons commanded a large deal of respect and authority. He had a goal now, something to protect. Perhaps that was why Megidramon had gotten so filled with rage before - those he cared about, his siblings, the other dragons, were being injured. His Mother had told him, many many decades ago when he was simply a Gigimon, only barely grown from the smaller form, that her protective instincts might have manifested into him, passed on from Her and given initially from the First Hazard, He-Who-Made-Fire-And-Who-Protected. But life was good. Megidramon did not rage nearly so much, and together with the other three, the Four Great Dragons helped to build a grand structure, working with the Dragon Emperor themself to make the Dragon Empire into something magnificent.

  
  


Megidramon got tired again, though. He visited his Mother - surely She would know what he should do?

  
  


They talked for some while. Mostly it was his Mother - his God - talking, while Megidramon listened. He realized that he wanted to find who he  _ was _ \- and as he told Her this, his form once again glowed, and he shrank, and his form was once again different - a white-armored knight, red accents, the symbol of the gifted Digital Hazard on his chest and kneecaps, long white hair similar to that of Growmon and MegaloGrowmon clowning behind him. A last gift, his Mother told the then named Dukemon. A chance to find who he was when not being one so similar to his Mother. She would take over his duties for the time needed, and he would find himself.

  
  


Dukemon set out to do that. He did, eventually. Dukemon found himself, while fighting what injustices he could and attempting to be a kinder person and attempting to be something  _ good _ , calm and nonlethal and nonthreatening, the opposite of he as Megidramon who had raged that time ago. There were rumors that he was the Megidramon of the Four Great Dragons - there were many rumors, of course. But most did not ask about Dukemon. They simply accepted that he was there.

  
  


The Royal Knights sent one of their own to recruit him - a tall white-and-gold-armored wyvern with both arms and wings, purple feathers on the wings and purple scales on his taloned hands contrasting with the pure white and pale gold of his armor. Dynasmon was  _ awkward _ in a way that Dukemon found endearing, and Dukemon decided that Dynasmon would be his friend, awkward and unsure (but oh so loyal) or not. And so, Dukemon joined the Royal Knights. There was little fanfare, simply his joining their ranks, bringing the total number of Knights up to eight when counting Dukemon himself in that number. He thought that Examon might recognize him as one of Examon’s Four Great Dragons, but - no words were said by the crimson dragon. That was fine. Dukemon did not care whether or not the other Knights knew of his past. He would have to return to his duties eventually, but he had found himself here.

  
  


His Mother would be proud, Dukemon decided. He might make himself a second home here. Examon was as calm and level-headed and inquisitive as they had always been, and Alphamon was nice even if she did tend to go on more long-winded rambles, and Magnamon was pretty cute and easy to fluster, and UlforceV-dramon was a dork with their many acrobatics and puns constantly running from their lips, and Crusadermon worked tirelessly to keep the Castle of Hyperion running smoothly even as she herself seemed to still harbor some less-kind feelings toward herself - Sleipmon was rather sarcastic and had a tempter but seemed to be softer on the inside, Craniummon was silent but empathetic and stoic but with a wild energy under his skin, and Dynasmon was awkward and seemingly confused with most things but still trying to do his best and loyal to a fault to the rest of the Knights with perhaps a bit more loyalty given to Crusadermon. Yes, Dukemon could make himself a home here, with the Royal Knights and their own kind of chaos and harmony that the Four Great Dragons had only matched half of the time. Yes, Megidramon was one of the Four Great Dragons - but Dukemon was a Royal Knight. And really, that wasn’t so bad. His Mother would be proud of him for being in two major groups at once.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways hi, dukemon/megidramon is doing his best. also he technically works under examon as one of the four great dragons even though as one of the royal knights he's supposed to be an equal which i find dunny. poor dude
> 
> i like to think that every so often the four great dragons just gather and sit around and drink tea and eat cookies and stuff. just. calm vibes. megidramon gets to relax without worrying about if one of the other royal knights is going to do something dumb (mostly because magnamon will be yelling at them for doing something dumb) and megidramon can have a little bit of peace. as a treat
> 
> oh also, while he's doing royal knight stuff as dukemon his mom fills in for him for four great dragons stuff. she's kinda seen as a representative of him - she's not him herself, but he trusts her to make decisions in his place and stuff. he does come back to do the super important stuff though


End file.
